


The Queen and The Magician

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Queen Unique got quite sick of being holed up in the palace and took to her streets in disguise. She did not expect to become throughly enchanted by a performing street magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and The Magician

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iaminarage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/gifts).



Once upon a time a beautiful young queen called Unique was feeling very moody. Nothing was going right, no one was following her orders. Surely as Queen following her orders was what they were supposed to do?

Her best friend Marley, the finest knight in the land, had been gone for over a week fighting the ogres that had blocked the river that supplied one of their villages with water. She had heard word this was going well, but she knew it would go on at least a few weeks longer.

Truly, she had to admit to herself that she suffered from loneliness.

It was hard to know who to trust - she had Kitty, her personal sorceress, but the relationship between them was a delicate thing. She had Mercedes and Kurt, a pair of bards who she had allowed to stay in the castle. Unique admired them so greatly that she, a Queen, became tongue-tied when she spoke to them, and she covered it up by being so regal they stayed away. 

She made a plan. She would put away her fineries and fripperies and extravagant wigs and spend a day in the town that surrounded her castle. It was hard to convince her guards that she did not need them, it was hard to find clothing that disguised her but still made her feel confident enough to go amongst the people she normally only saw from a throne when they came to air grievances.

Eventually, she was set and off she went. The town was beautiful in the fall, with the market in full swing supplying the people with food and drink that was surprisingly different from that to which Unique had become accustomed. She determined that she would arrange for the castle to trade with some of these vendors, whose supplies were excellent, but overlooked. It would likely surprise her next noble guests, but perhaps that is what would give her the upper hand in negotiations.

After sampling a few delicacies, and buying as much as she could carry (and what a surprise it came to be when she realised she was to carry everything herself!) she spied a performer. He was busking in the street, moving in the most curious way. It was almost as he had no bones at all and she couldn’t help but laugh and put down her goods to clap delightedly when he suddenly shifted position and pulled a scarf as if from nowhere.

The young man spied her when she laughed and gave her a wink that made her glad her dark skin would hopefully hide her blush. She had attention from all sorts of men and women and yet this busker had her totally flustered. Sadly, his show was over, and he packed up his goods. Before he left she made sure to drop some gold in his hat, hoping that he would not notice it was her giving far more than anyone else had.

“I shall return to this spot this very time 3 days hence, please tell your friends. I promise to have a new trick to make your visit worthwhile if you would be so gracious to see me again.”

Unique could swear he looked only at her for the end of his message, but then she saw him look at everyone else in that charming way that performers had. It was time for her to return to her castle and her work, but she could not help herself. She knew that she would be returning for his next show.

\- 

Return to his show she did, not once but many times. She did not see all of them as she was extremely busy attempting to negotiate a trade agreement with King Smythe of the neighbouring Kingdom, Dalton. He was sly, but their intellects were well matched and she trusted they would manage to come to an arrangement that benefited them both. He had seen the way she had expanded her lands to cover not just Carmelia, but now encompassing the former Principality of Lima.

She couldn't help but make her way out at least once a week when she knew he would perform, though. She knew that some would consider it foolish to be so delighted by these tricks, with a true sorceress in her employ, but that sort of magic was so very serious, used for power struggles and politics. What Ryder - for that was the street magician's name - did was for fun and entertainment. Unique often wished that she could perform and fill people with that joy. Whenever she watched Kurt and Mercedes sing and play she felt it, and she felt it watching Ryder. She loved her people and cared deeply for her job enough to put it out of her mind most of the time.

The border problems with the ogres took far longer than anticipated and Marley was still gone, leading the fighting that was slowly turning their way. It was important to both of them that there was as little bloodshed as possible, and this is why it was Marley who she trusted to lead this above all others, however lonely it left her.

King Smythe had sent an ambassador, a delightful, precise young woman called Jane. Unique felt they could almost be friends, but in the circumstances she could not relax enough to let that happen. What she did next she blamed on this combined stress.

What she did next was talk to Ryder.

She was preparing herself to leave as he packed away his show. He looked over at her and said, “I hope you enjoyed the show, my lady.” Most people did not treat her with quite this level of respect when she was out in her peasant disguise, but he was always charming. 

Normally she would nod and head on her way but this time she spoke, “You quite outdid yourself. I am always impressed by your performances, but when you made that bird disappear I was surprised yet again.”

Ryder looked surprised, but he smiled a different sort of smile. Perhaps more genuine, less for the audience. “I must thank you, then. It is so nice to see someone returning to see me.”

Unique looked down, “I simply admire your talent.”

“Might we discuss this more?” Ryder suggested, and Unique realised he had finished packing his items. He suddenly seemed so much less assured. It was a surprise to see him looking almost nervous. “There is an inn not far from here, I would be happy to buy a drink for such a dedicated fan.”

Unique nearly jumped in shock. She had almost forgotten who she really was for a moment. She could not spend her time dilly-dallying with a street performer when there was the business of running a country to be done. “I am so sorry, but I must go,” she managed to say before she practically ran back towards the secret entrance to the castle she had taken to using on these trips.

-

She avoided going out after that, putting her whole self into the negotiations. Jane was quick-witted and very determined, which made coordinating a treaty a challenge, but an entertaining one. She did her best not to think of the magician boy and think only of her country.

Marley finally returned as the seasons changed. Having someone she knew she could be fully herself with made life easier, even as it took a few days before they could get together to catch up away from their duties.

They talked for a long time about the less official side of Marley’s trip - she had met a stable master named Jake who she was obviously besotted with, but she was unsure if she could trust him. Unique was well aware of how closely her best friend guarded her heart.

Unique in turn filled Marley in on the news of court, especially that apparently Mercedes and Kurt had been noted to be spending an inordinate amount of time with Blaine and Sam, who ran the gardens and the menagerie. She avoided any mention of her trips out, or of the performer she still could not get out of her mind. 

Marley knew her too well for this, for as soon as Unique said she had told all she had to tell Marley shook her head and held her hands. “There is something you are not telling me, and I thought we were long past the point of secrets from each other.”

Unique smiled wryly. It was true and she had been a fool to even try. She finally let the whole story spill out. It was more of a relief than she ever could have realised to finally tell someone this. She should have known not to try and keep a secret. She had done so many times in her life, and had found that living the truth was always superior.

Of course, this also meant she had to face up to her feelings, but at least she had Marley there to comfort her as she cried into her tunic. She felt utterly silly, a queen reduced to tears over a peasant boy she did not even know, but she could not help that her heart yearned for him.

-

The next few weeks were a whirlwind that scarcely let Unique ponder on the ache in her heart. They had finally reached their agreement with Dalton that would allow them to trade and both get what their country needed, while also leaving neither of them feeling cheated. It was to be celebrated with a feast, so Unique was spending her time ensuring all was complete in time for King Smythe’s arrival.

Marley seemed strange sometimes, almost giddy, but Unique simply put it down to the fact that she had been exchanging letters with Jake, who had plans to move closer to work with his brother’s horses. There was little time for them to be together, but having her best friend there was a balm to her spirit.

Finally, all was set and the day of the feast came. It was a long and exhausting day. King Smythe had arrived with his advisor, Lord Trent, the day previous. The whole feast day was intended to show them how powerful Unique’s kingdom was. It would not do to be considered anything less than threatening and unconquerable.

Finally, it was time for the meal. It was a lavish affair with many courses divided by entertainments. Kurt and Mercedes sang a beautiful ballad, then surprised everyone by inviting Blaine and Sam to join them on a song none would soon forget. Unique had not even realised she had such talent in unexpected places. There were also some travelling dancers- Brittany, Mike, and Tina- who did an amazing display, among other delights. 

Before the final course was served Marley, unusually, stood to announce the final performer. “As a special treat for us all, we will now have a performance of magic, by one of the most popular performers in the whole city.”

Unique was shocked she hadn’t figured it out sooner, but when Ryder suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, causing cheers all around, she forgot to even give Marley a reprimanding look. He proceeded to perform all his best tricks, moving in the odd way he had, so charming she could scarcely even breath. Unique was hard pressed to look away.

She began to wonder if Marley had told him everything when he spoke, “It truly is an honour to be performing for the queen.” He stepped towards her and faltered slightly as he clearly recognised her - so he had not known. He paused before collecting himself, “I know it has been said many times, but truly I did not believe there could be one as beautiful as you are said to be until the moment I saw you.”

Unique could scarcely believe it as he knelt before her and suddenly presented a bouquet of flowers, as if from nowhere. The crowd cheered again and Ryder stepped back and bowed, before disappearing in a puff of smoke as dramatically as he had appeared.

When they were finally winding down their long night Unique managed to pull Marley aside to insist they met in her drawing room once all the court tomfoolery was dealt with. She did not know how to feel, but she knew that now she would never again be able to simply be an anonymous face in his crowd if she were to sneak out again. She had not realised how much she loved that she had had that option, even as she was not exercising it.

By the time everything was done and she was making her way to her drawing room she had built up a head of steam about the whole thing. All off which collapsed when she opened the door to find Ryder, not Marley, was there.

“Your majesty!” He said, looking shocked. “Or, is it your highness?” He blushed bright red and then suddenly bowed low and spoke to the ground, “I’m terribly sorry, I must be waiting in the wrong room, I was told to come here and wait, I was not told why. Your majesty.”

Unique shook her head, “Stand back up. I’m fairly sure this is exactly what was planned.” She twisted her mouth. This was rather unlike Marley, but she did sometimes surprise people with her determination to set things right. It should have been expected.

Ryder looked confused. “I’m sorry, I just… did not expect. I was shocked enough to be asked to perform at a royal event, and then suddenly I see the mysterious woman I set running from me months ago and, oh um.” He shook his head, “I don’t mean to ramble. I’m just- confused.”

Unique smiled. He was very different from the suave performer here, but she found she perhaps liked this even better. “Please, take a seat with me.” She poured them each a drink once they were seated. Ryder looked as though he feared to let his behind even touch such an ornate chair, but hopefully he could relax as they spoke. “I am sorry, I had just found myself confined here for so long and I took it upon myself to go for a walk. I did not expect to be so, well, enchanted by a street magician.”

The confusion on his face was slowly melting into shy pride. “It is an honour that you say so, your majesty.”

Unique waved her hand, “Please, you did not meet me as royalty and you need not act differently because I am. Call me Unique.” She suddenly realised the time. What was she doing keeping him here as if they were settling in for a long chat? “I am so very sorry, you must be wishing to get away, it is late.”

Ryder shook his head, “You can have all of my time if you wish it, my lady-Unique.”

“I told you not to treat me as royalty.”

He smiled, “Well, I am treating you exactly as I would have the woman at my shows. Either one is welcome to whatever of my time she wishes to take.”

Unique had to clasp a hand over her mouth for a moment at his words. Eventually, she calmed enough to say, “Well in that case, please tell me more about yourself. I find myself with time for you as well.”

-

And then Rynique.


End file.
